Honey's Sweet Experience
by AutumnSunsets
Summary: Honey has a sweet experience with Mori that is almost better than eating cake!


**-A/N- This is a cute one-shot for all you Mori and Honey fans! **

**(There will be some lemon in this story, so...you have been warned.)**

It was a beautiful Autumn day. The sun was shining brightly through the windows of Music Room 3 and the trees outside were a beautiful orange-gold color. The two third years, Honey and Mori, were sitting side by side at a table. Mori watched as Honey held Usa-chan and took a bite of cake. He couldn't help but think of how innocent Honey was. All of a sudden, Tamaki and the rest of the host club walked up to them. "Hello, Mori-Senpai and Honey-Senpai!" Tamaki said with a dramatic effect in his voice. "Would you two like to come outside and play a game of Kick the Can with all of us?" Honey giggled, "Takashi and I would love to come out and play Kick the Can, Tama-chan, but I am busy!" The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, looked slightly confused. "What exactly are you busy with?" They asked simultaneously. Honey smiled sweetly, "I'm busy eating cake!" Tamaki nodded, "Okay, then. Feel free to join us later if you two change your minds!" Mori watched as the rest of the host club walked outside. He was alone with Honey.

Mori thought that the smaller boy was cute and innocent and he felt the need to protect him. In other words, he had feelings for Honey. He didn't know if he felt the same way, though, so he tried not to make his feelings noticeable. All of a sudden, Honey's voice interrupted Mori's thoughts. "I'm done with my cake, Takashi!" He exclaimed. "What should we do now?" Mori shrugged his shoulders and stood up from his chair. Honey got up from his seat at the table and went over to one of the couches in the abandoned music room. Mori followed him and sat down beside him. Honey smiled at him, his big brown eyes sparkling. "Takashi, do you want to go play Kick the Can with Tamaki and the others?" Mori's face started to feel hot as he looked back at Honey. "If you want to, we can." Honey shrugged his shoulders and looked away, with a hint of pink on his cheeks. "I don't really want to go outside, though, Takashi. I would rather stay in here with you."

Mori's eyes widened and his heart started to beat a little faster when he heard what the smaller boy had said. He smiled and ruffled Honey's hair. "Thank you, Honey." Honey nodded and looked back up at Mori. The taller boy sighed. He had a sudden urge to kiss the cute boy-lolita, but he had doubts. _What if Honey would reject him? Or what if Honey would get mad? _Mori took a deep breath and shook the negative thoughts out of his head. He looked back at the cute boy in front of him and instantly felt embarrassed as he felt his own face slowly get closer to Honey's. His heart was racing and he saw Honey's cheeks turn a darker shade of pink.

"T-Takashi, wha-..." Honey was cut off by Mori's warm lips touching his own. Honey knew that he should've felt nervous, since it was his first kiss...but he wasn't. He was comfortable around Mori. He closed his eyes and continued kissing the taller boy. He was really enjoying the kiss, but all of a sudden, Mori pulled away. "Sorry...Honey." Honey giggled and scooted closer to him. "Don't worry, Takashi! That was my first kiss...and I enjoyed it!" Mori felt relieved to know that Honey wasn't angry. He started to get up from the couch, but felt Honey's small hand on his arm. "Takashi...don't get up. C-Can we do that again?" Mori felt very happy inside. Honey wanted to kiss him again!

He sat back down next to Honey and looked at him. "Are you sure you want to do this again?" Mori asked quietly. Honey smiled and nodded. They both started leaning until they felt their lips touch again. Honey was enjoying himself until he felt a weird sensation in his "lower area." His member started to feel hard and he didn't know why. He had never had that "problem" before. He pulled away from the kiss and nervously looked up at Mori. Mori noticed Honey's worried expression. "What's wrong?" He asked with concern in his voice. Honey looked down at the middle of his pants. His member started to cause him some discomfort, so he started to squirm a bit. Mori looked down and immediately knew what Honey's problem was.

Honey closed his eyes and clenched his fists. The feeling in his "lower area" felt good, but painful at the same time. Mori felt himself blush as he looked at Honey. The smaller boy's eyes were shut and his cheeks were pink. "Here, Mitsukuni, let me help you." Mori said, as he put his finger on the buttons of Honey's pants. Honey opened his eyes and nervously looked at him. "Umm...Takashi...what are you doing?" Mori started to feel embarrassed again as he unbuttoned the blonde boy's pants. "You will feel better if you leave your pants unbuttoned for awhile." Mori said, trying not to look at Honey. The cute boy nodded. "You're right, Takashi! It doesn't hurt anymore."

After a few minutes of silence, Honey looked back down at his unbuttoned pants and noticed that his "problem" still hadn't gone away. "T-Takashi...what should I do? The feeling won't go away!" Mori's heart started to race as he looked down at Honey. "I'll help you, Honey." He pulled Honey's pants down a bit more, exposing more of his boxers. He put his hand on the smaller boy's bulge and gently rubbed. Honey was taken aback by the taller boy's actions, but soon realized that what Mori was doing to him felt amazing. He had never felt this type of pleasure before! Honey closed his eyes and accidentally let out a soft moan. He felt sort of embarrassed, but opened his eyes and saw Mori smiling. He instantly felt better and went back to enjoying the moment.

Mori stopped rubbing and pulled Honey's boxers down. Honey opened his eyes quickly and saw his exposed member. He was about to say something, but then felt Mori's hand wrap around it. He gasped and felt the taller boy's warm hand start to make up and down motions on his member. "Takashi...why does it feel so good?" Honey asked quietly. Mori gently squeezed Honey's erection, earning a soft moan from the smaller boy. "It's supposed to feel good, Mitsukuni. Don't worry." Honey's breath hitched as his hips started bucking. "T-Takashi..." He moaned. He had never felt this feeling before. It _almost _felt better than eating cake!

Moments later, Honey felt a huge wave of pleasure in his "lower area." He arched his back and closed his eyes. A whimper escaped his lips as he released. After Honey had calmed down, he opened his eyes and looked at Mori. The taller boy was looking down at him, smiling. Honey felt himself start to blush as he smiled back. He slowly pulled his underwear and pants back up as he thought about what had just happened. Honey didn't exactly know why it had felt so good when Mori touched him like that, but he had enjoyed it!

Mori was happy and embarrassed at the same time. But when Honey picked Usa-chan up and threw his arms around him, all of the embarrassment in the taller boy faded away. The cute boy-lolita giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That was fun, Takashi! We should go outside and play Kick the Can with the others now, though. They're probably wondering about us!" Mori chuckled and stood up with Honey by his side. "You're right, Mitsukuni. Let's go outside."

The two third years walked out into the nice Autumn weather and joined the rest of the host club, feeling happy.

**The End**

**-A/N- I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot! **

**Review! :)**


End file.
